Various types of extractor mechanisms for removing cartridges or casings from the firing chambers of semiautomatic pistols or handguns exist. One type of extractor mechanism comprises a substantially flat elongated spring steel member that is mounted to the slide of the handgun. A hook or claw is positioned on the forward end of the member to engage the rim of the cartridge casing as the casing is contained within the firing chamber of the handgun. When engaged, the hook positions the rim of the casing in the space (known as the headspace) between the hook and a breech face of the slide. Upon operation of the handgun, the firing pin projects through the breech face to contact the primer of the casing and fire the cartridge.
Upon firing the cartridge (or manually drawing the slide from its forward (battery) position to its rearward (retired) position), the hook of the extractor mechanism removes the cartridge or spent casing from the chamber and ejects it through an ejection port, thereby throwing it clear of the handgun.
One operable feature of the extractor mechanism is the extractor arm from which the hook depends to extend into the firing chamber to grasp the rim of the cartridge and eject it as the slide moves in the rearward direction. The axial distance between the engaging surface of the hook and the breech face, which forms the rear wall of the firing chamber and supports the cartridge in the firing position, ensures the proper ejection of a spent cartridge. When the handgun is fired, the hook travels in the rearward direction with the slide and engages the cartridge rim to pull the cartridge from the rear of the barrel. As the cartridge is pulled over a shoulder protruding from the frame assembly, the cartridge is forced out through the ejection port in the slide and thrown clear from the handgun.
Occasionally, however, such extractor mechanisms fail to properly eject the spent cartridge, resulting in a firearm jam or other malfunction that is potentially dangerous to clear and can delay further use of the firearm in time critical situations (e.g., military or law enforcement use). Accordingly, there is a need for an extractor mechanism for a handgun that enhances consistent, reliable operation during the cycling of the slide.